poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McQueen and the Elements/Transcript
This is the Transcript for McQueen and the Elements. One fine day/Dr. Fox's Time Machine episode starts at - - - Time traveling into some time in the past/Discovering the hypnotized princesses [They get - *Mater: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Unikitty: *Prince Candy Ryan: Let me just say, Linda Ryan killed Connor Lacey. [Unikitty gasps upon hearing this *Unikitty: Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! *Prince Candy Ryan: Let's ride. *Lightning McQueen: Let's move out! *Ultrakatty: ROARRRR!!! and Puppycorn rides on Ultrakatty as she runs when he see Emmet riding on his Thricycle *Emmet Brickowski: Hi! The Ice King spies on Patience and the princesses/Caught by Patience the Ice King eats a donut *The Ice King: ?? [Simon ?? and sees through a picture by *Patience St. Pim: Elemental, Elemental, stand do not sit. [In the air vent, *Prince Candy Ryan: This is my chance. *Emmet Brickowski: Sneak, sneak, sneak, *Hugo: More haste, less speed. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. *Patience St. Pim: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Ultrakatty: *Lightning McQueen: [Just as Patience sees the Ice King, Puppycorn distracts her *Puppycorn: Puppycorn distracting Patience, PCR grabs PB, FP and SP by using a line from the ceiling and using an unhypnotising spell *Prince Candy Ryan: Excuse me, Miss? But, I believe you're on the wrong place. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan? was able to recognise him *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: [shushes her Shhh! *Princess Bubblegum: nods Saving the princesses/Escape from Patience St. Pim *Patience St. Pim: Come back here! (in Aunt Figg's voice) They're getting away! [ *Princess Bubblegum: What are we doing? *Prince Candy Ryan: No time! Let's build the Escape Buggy! [Then, Team McQueen gets some parts out *Flame Princess: a super ?? engine Super enguine is ready! *Prince Candy Ryan: super ??? lights Super *Slime Princess: exhasut pipes There! *Prince Candy Ryan: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Princess Luna: a ??? blaster cannon This blaster Connon installed! *Princess Bubblegum: You know what you add? *Prince Candy Ryan: red racing stripes Yeah, jazzing racing stripes. *Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! has a door and puts it on *Princess Bubblegum: Ready, Bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know how to drive, sister. drives *Princess Celestia: Look at Ryan go. Sari will be so happy for her brother. *Princess Luna: Whatever you do, don't stop! Escape Buggy drives even faster through the ice mountains *Patience St. Pim: Get back here! turns the Escape Buggy around and go backwards *Professor Z: Huh? *Grem: He's driving backwards! *Acer: String McQueen up! *Ripslinger: The Elsa Prime's one master of a driver! *Ned: You think so? *Ivan: I know that! *Victor Hugo: Forget about him and the princess! *Patience St. Pim: Hey, all you guys got are bad wheels, so shut up and drive! Escape Buggy drives backwards off a cliff *Prince Candy Ryan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Princess Bubblegum: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *Flame Princess: (gasps) *Slime Princess: (gasps) *Lightning McQueen: Wow! *Princess Luna: Whoa! *Rarity: AAAAAAAHHHHH! Escape Buggy lands onto the ground *J. Curby Gremlin: Geronimo! *Patience St. Pim: Cannonball! *Tubbs Pacer: Bonzai! *Ivan: Look out below! *Professor Z: Gaminoda! tries to start the Escape Buggy up by turning the key while he looked at the villains coming *Patience St. Pim: We got them now! laughs the Escape Buggy was started again and raced off *Vladimir Trunkov: [lands on the ground *Jackson Storm: on the ground Escape Buggy speeds up *Acer: We got them! We got them! *Patience St. Pim: Get them, minions! Get them! gasps as the Escape Buggy drives into a tunnel *Mater: Whoa! *Ned: Catch then! *Ripslinger: I would get Ryan to Linda Ryan. turns to her bro *Princess Bubblegum: Keep driving, Brother! does *Zed: I hope they ran out of fuel! *Ned: He won't, numbskull! *Zed: I can't help it! It's from Stuart Little. *Patience St. Pim: Hey, shut it. Now, get those princesses! gets an idea *Princess Bubblegum: Ultrakatty Get us out of here as fast as you can! Go! Go! Go! quickly takes the race car engine away and upgrade it with a booster engine as Ultrakatty turns into a booster *Ultrakatty: What will I do?! *Princess Bubblegum: Ultrakatty Think of something angry. *Ultrakatty: Like what?! *Prince Candy Ryan: Well, Unikitty. Something like Zeebad freezing the sun, Sci-Twi becoming Midnight Sparkle or people puts raisins and stuff. *Ultrakatty: You will make him pay?! Plus, it was perfectly fine without raisins!!! powers up the engine and the Escape Buggy speeds off at fast speed *Ultrakatty: Rahh!!! a boost *Flame Princess: Ye-Haw! *Slime Princess: Whoa! *Princess Bubblegum: Eat it and weep! shoots at Patience with a candy projectile and she crash to a tree *Princess Bubblegum: Bye-bye! *Flame Princess: See you never! *Slime Princess: So long! At the safety place/PCR separates himself from Ryan got to safety *Prince Candy Ryan: Okay. We're safe. *Mater: You said it. *[ Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimfan